euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex Coran Sector
The Vex Coran Sector is a region of the Vosduran galaxy, covering a majority of the eastern section of the galaxy. Solar Systems Alyssia System A solar system filled with at least 9 planets, 5 of which are habitable, and some moons. Due to the nature of the abundance of life in the system, may have tried to conquer the said solar system, only to be repelled time and again by the Alyssians; A fiercely independent system-wide government that refuse to participate in the galactic community, and the ruling body of the solar system. IX (Ixemial-Xynoran) System A solar system near the edge of the galaxy, it consists of 9 planets, 5 which support life, and 7 moons, where 2 support life. It is home to the Ixemial-Xynoran Collaboration. The IXC, as it is often called, welcomes interaction with other systems and organizations, but only if it brings them profit of some kind. The IXC remains independent and vigilant against outside influence and political intrigue to protect their independent culture and way of life. The sun is called Gerym. The demonym for the IXC is commonly regarded as 'Geryn', in reference to their solar system's sun. Planets Ixem - the largest and most inhabited planet of the IXC, Ixem is inhabited by the sentient race of Ixans. it is also defended by it's moon, 'Nyx', which houses the 4th Ixemin Fleet, and the first stop for any visitor to the main planet itself. The process for even entering the planet requires a thorough check of all arriving visitors in the moon first. Security measures and background checks range from mind probing to background check for all information about an individual, or whenever necessary, truth indulgence (via 'non-drowsy' truth serum) in attendance with custom officers respectively. The planet itself is guarded by the Ixemin Sentinels, whom monitor everyone on the planet and ensure they comply with Ixemian law. Nyx - Nyx is one of the two moons that supports life. Its unique forests of sheetrock-like trees and offset gravity make it a very strange location. Due to the spin of Nyx, there is a slight gravitational pull to the northeast that noticably effects the way the environment functions, such as traveling northeast more easily than southwest. Xynor - the planet closest to Ixem, it is also the second largest of the system. The residents are commonly known as Xynons. Xynor, unlike Ixem, has three moons. These moons are called Xyp, Xyr and Xym. Xyp - Xyp is the largest moon that orbits Xynor, but its orbit is the most unusual. It has an erratically long, oval-like orbit that often puts it close to the sun at times, and far away at other times. Due to this, the life on Xyp is often extremely sturdy and resistant to widely ranging temperatures. They are often large and thick skinned. Xyp orbits Xynor approximately once every 53 hours. Xyr '''- Xyr is only barely larger than Xym, but it supports no life. There is a Xynoran base on this moon. '''Xym - Like Xyr, this moon does not support life. Races Ixans - A race of humanoids found in the main planet of Ixem. Their characteristics are strikingly similar to humans, but all of them are considered 'designer babies' due to the purity of their gene pool, and no Ixans are ever 'deformed or ugly'. All Ixan have blue eyes, but hair color varies from person to person. The most uncommon type of hair color is white. They are also naturally born with high IQ and physical endurance and strength, making them very versatile in any educational field, and is the subject of envy amongst humans, if not all other races. Xynians - Like their cousins, the Xynians have the same traits as the Ixans, However, they are more attuned to the physical arts, and have the distinctive yellow eyes they bear. They are strict supporters of progress and education, much like their cousin race., and make no exceptions or qualms about making progress at almost any cost. Places of Interest The Pinnacle - The capital of the IXC, and said to house the main government of the entire solar system. No outsider or unauthorized personnel have ever entered it's halls, and no information leaves the structure without the proper authorization from the highest members themselves. Category:Galaxy Regions Category:Vosduran